1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a brightness and color control system and method therefor, and more particularly to a brightness and color control system of a point light source (for example, a multi-wavelength diode light source) and method therefor.
2. Related Art
The currently used diode lighting module as light source adds greater value to liquid crystal panels due to the advantages of high luminance, mercury free, high color reproducibility, and high resolution refinement, etc., such that the applications of the diode lighting module go beyond the field of portable electronic product and quickly extend to other fields, such as transportation equipment (vehicles, aircrafts, and mass rapid transit etc.), displays, mini-projection systems, televisions, and so on. However, the problem of unsteady brightness caused by temperature, aging, etc., affects the lighting quality of the diode lighting module. Therefore, it has become a trend for future research to effectively control the brightness of the monochrome luminous diode, to compensate for unsteady brightness, thereby improving the lighting quality of the diode lighting module.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,661, it discloses a backlight illumination feedback control system, wherein a multi-wavelength diode driver and a group of three-wavelength sensors are used to read the luminous intensity and color components for computing, thereby feed-back controlling the multi-wavelength diode driver, thus achieving the effect of uniform, steady brightness and color. Multiple groups of three-wavelength sensors are used in this method to read the luminous intensity and color components, such that it is relatively complicated in calibration, and it cannot be applied to the color sequence technique.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,442, it discloses an illumination control system, wherein a multi-wavelength diode driver and a multi-wavelength monitor are used to effectively read, compute, and control the duty cycle of each wavelength, thereby achieving the effect of steady brightness and color. However, the multi-wavelength monitor used in this method must cooperate with several photosensors in different wavelengths, such that it is still relatively complicated in calibration, with high cost, and it cannot be applied to the color sequence technique.
Therefore, it is one of the problems to be solved by researchers how to provide a brightness and color control system and method therefor, to reduce the number of photosensors, thereby reducing the cost of the control system, simplifying the calibration process, and meanwhile improving the lighting quality of the diode lighting module.